Lovers' Pact
by Viva La Amore
Summary: Bulla and Goten make pact with each other and today is the day for it to filled.


**Are You Sure?!**

**Author's Note: This is a one-shot or at least that is the plan. **

Bulla sat and looked at herself in the mirror. Today was the day she was going to lose her virginity. She was positive of the person she wanted it to be with Goten Son. Her mother always told her she should choose someone she loved, trusted and knew would always be there for her. He was her guy there was no doubt about it. It was a pact that she made him keep. It was very simple, when she was sixteen she asked Goten to be the one to take it from her. It had been four years since she made that unspoken promise to him. Twenty was a good age she thought while making her way to his house. It was completely legal she wasn't that much of a hormonal teenager anymore. That had also given her plenty of time to reconsider and think about it. All these years she never doubted her choice and it was time.

She took the entire day to get ready for it. First getting her nails, hair and waxing done. Looking in the backseat of her speeding roadster there was a light pink bag that held the contents of her alluring lingerie she bought for the occasion. It confused her that she had no butterflies in her stomach about her best friend. Besides the request being unorthodox it was more than just that. They weren't dating or even considering it. Bulla just knew that he was the guy.

Goten was sweet and had a pure and genuine heart. Knowing this she knew there was never going to be another Goten Son that came her way. All the guys she met and that was attracted to her were skeezeballs. With him she didn't have to pretend she was just herself around him. He made her feel special and beautiful. To be honest Goten was the sexiest guy she had ever met. A body like a Grecian god and the personality like a true renaissance man. Realizing this early on in life she knew he could and would make her happy with just filling this request for her.

He graciously accepted he told her it would be an honor. Bulla never looked at Goten in a sexual way but she respected him and a lot. He was twenty seven and achieved a lot so far in his life. He pursed a life in martial arts and owned three dojos. The money that he received for being runner up to the world champion he used to create his passion. Growing up she always thought it was just a hobby for her father and brother to spar with each other but the first time she saw Goten in his element it all changed. It seemed more like an art to her. The way he careful moved every muscle in his body with such precision, it was beauty. Being so impressed by him she even invested into his company and it turned out great for the both of them.

Remembering texting him yesterday about tonight she thought he might forgot but he had not. He only sent back a smiley face and a time to be at his house. She wondered what it would be like to be touched like that especially by him. To be completely frank Bulla had been close to guys before but never allowed herself to be in such compromising position with any guy. Bulla wasn't a celibacy nut or all about being pure she just knew what she wanted. Watching the sun set over the Mount Pow she smiled at all the fawn memories. Playing in the wilderness and camping she missed the simple days that didn't involve bills and working from eight to three in the afternoon. Her mother made it her priority to rope her into the family business.

No one knew of today and how important it was for her and who she was with. The world probably assumed she had given her gift of virginity to someone else. Or they all just thought she was a nasty promiscuous girl either way. The road stopped winding and she pulled up to the mini mansion. It hadn't been too long since she had been there. Last time she was here was about a month ago Goten had his five year anniversary of opening his first dojo. They talked and laughed around the social group that they shared.

Flirting was something that they did a lot of also. Bulla had shied away from the idea for a while because his first serious relationship had ended four months ago and she didn't want to be insensitive to him or feel like rebound. Turning off the roaring engine she grabbed her bag and adjusted her dress. A deep breathe was all she needed to make herself get out the car. She planned on just dressing down but he sent her a text saying to dress for the occasion. The occasion called for no clothes at all so she hoped he wasn't sitting naked because she specified on the romance part for many years.

Finally stepping out the car she adjusted her dress. Only stopping at the mid of her thighs the dress hugged her every curve. The neckline was a high swoop that was very conservative. Until she turned around there was a deep V on the back of the dress that stopped at the small of her back. Her dress was as black as the ocean was blue. She was proud of her choice of the evening. Hopefully it wasn't too much, grabbing the bottle of champagne she snuck from her parent's house and the pink bag.

Her four inch nude colored heels struck on the pavement with an upbeat rhythm as she approached the door. As she began to knock the door opened and she was greeted with a warm smile. "You clean up nice Goten". Bulla said biting her bottom lip as his GQ cover quality outfit. The outfit was so simple that it deserved an applaud for being perfect. Dark washed jeans and button downed light blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up exposing his well-developed forearms. Kissing his cheek and walking into the modernly built house in the woods.

"I think you deserve the applause not me, Bulla you look beautiful". Goten said kissing her cheek again and pulling her into a friendly hug. His hands touched her bare skin on her back and gave her goose bumps causing the hug to be prolonged. Thanking him she found a seat on the microfiber sectional and as he took the bottle of champagne from her and put it on ice. Fiddling with her sleeked back ponytail she just looked around the house she knew quite well.

"Are you hungry"? Bulla smiled and nodded to him. He walked over and grabbed her hand and led her to the round glass table. Pulling out the chair for her he sat down and kissed her hand and stared into her cerulean icy eyes. "Sorry to stare it's just you look really gorgeous". A small light blush came across her cheeks. "You don't have to pretend to give me compliments you already have me where you want me". Bulla said adjusting her placemat in front of her trying to avoid his gaze.

"I'm not pretending you really do you nice". Rolling her eyes at him she pointed to the kitchen. "Am I going to eat or starve? Go!" He laughed at her and put his hands up defensively. "Okay, I'm going. I hope you're in the mood for seafood because I'm pretty good a picking take out". Laughing at him she watched him disappear in the kitchen. Looking around the house she saw a picture of them on the wall. It wasn't just them but her Marron and her brother were there too. Goten's arms were wrapped around Bulla's waist and she standing in front of him. Marron and Trunks were arguing next to them while Pan took the picture. It was at the annual fair in Satan City of Hercule saved the world from Cell. Yes it was all fake and they knew it but the event was always full of food and corny games. That was a really good night to remember.

Goten appeared back at the table with two plates of aki tuna on top of pasta, struggling to keep from dropping the champagne. Even though he didn't cook anything it all looked and smelt good. He really put some effort into tonight and it brought a permanent smile. "Wow this looks really good, Thank you. I wish you didn't go through so much trouble because of me." Bulla said cutting up her food as Goten popped the bottle of champagne open. He poured her glass first then proceeded to his.

"Will you just stop B. You know you deserve this and more. I'm not sure about the men you go out with but this is the Goten exclusive. A woman like you only demands perfection and that is what you get. So shut up eat and drink your damn champagne, please". Bulla looked at him and smiled and stood to meet his face as she was barely on his level in her shoes. "Thank you for dinner and the compliments. I appreciate it. I want to kiss you very much right now. So how about you put this away and come your room in about five minutes"?

Goten looked down at her and placed his hands on either side of her hips. "Why not kiss me now"? Goten said closing in on her barely parted lips. "Because I won't want to stop." He nodded and gave her kissed her forehead. "Four minutes then". Bulla's eyes widened at his popped her butt at he walked away from her. Grabbing her pink bag she kicked off her heels and ran up the stairs to his master bed room. Opening the door and closing it back quickly. The room was completely different then she remembered seeing it. Not that she had been in there so many times. The lights were off and he had his music player set on a particular song.

_SEAL - KISS FROM A ROSE_

Bulla's knee's felt weak as she knew that was her favorite song. He knew it was her favorite song her heart was no beating a million miles per hour. This made her take into account the rest of the settings. There were fireless candles that were illuminating the grey walls and a basket of flower petals. This was just as she imagined it to be years ago. Shaking her head from the scene before her she walked in the bathroom and stripped down to her underwear. Removing them she opened the box and pulled out the black transparent lingerie.

She was proud of her body and was excited to show him. Sliding it on her it was perfect. It was completely back with the entire torso area see through. The bra was defiantly push up and the panties were transparent as well. The garter belt connected to the tights she slid on. Looking at herself in the mirror she smiled pulling her cascading blue locks from the tie she shook her head so it fell loosely but not perfectly.

Nervousness was the next emotion. "What if he doesn't like this? Damn this was a stupid idea." Before she got a chance to reconsider there was a knock on the door. "You okay"? She told herself now or never. Turning toward the door she opened it and looked up at him. His eyes widened as he look at her then he smiled.

Shaking her head she went back into the bathroom and tried to close the door. His foot stopped her and he walked in behind her. Bulla covered herself with her arms and only pouted. "I knew I should have because I look like a fool". Goten pulled her arms away from her and stared at her in the mirror. He stood behind her and placed his head on the nook of her neck.

"I was smiling so hard because I can't believe how amazing you look and why this is the first time I've noticed". He walked backwards holding her hands and pulling her along with him. Bulla allowed him to lead her as he sat her on the bed gently and kneeled in front of her. Placing his hands on her still blushing cheeks he gently leaned in for a kiss. It felt natural to be kissing him and she allowed her instinct to take over as she wrapped her arms around his strong neck. Goten removed his gentle hands from her face and caressed her smooth torso with hands. Her stomach was flat as he felt her flinch from his movement. Goten proceeded to retain dominance over her and let her fall back slowly on the bed as he supported her weight effortlessly.

Goten broke the smooth kiss and looked down to her and smiled. "Are you sure"? He looked for the answer in her regal blue eyes and was only answered with passionate kiss. Goten smiled back and stopped and put on the song as she laughed at him. "What's so funny"? Bulla placed her back on the head board for the large bed and began to giggle.

"I have no clue what I'm doing and you just seem so…I don't know experienced". Goten narrowed his eyes at her smirked. He sat next to her on the headboard. "Well Bulla I can tell you this. Having sex with someone isn't just a physical thing. It's really something emotional that should be cherished. I see it as sharing your mind with someone and I know me and you aren't lovers but I want that connection with you. Do what you feel is right and if this right here doesn't feel right then we should stop". Bulla looked at him and did what felt natural she climbed on top of him and entwined her fingers along with his.

Her hair fell in her face as she put her forehead to his. Leading a trail on kissing on his neck and sucking on his soft skin and ear lobe. She received a small moan from his thin lips. Goten's eyes closed as he enjoyed her subtle movements. Removing his hands from her he felt himself beginning to rise at her sensual movements. His hands founded their way to her plump and perfectly formed ass. Rubbing his hands on her butt and massaging her back made her stop her assault on him and look at him. Goten took no time before his caught her lips with his again and let the kiss become more fiery. His animalistic instincts took over as he laid her down on the soft white sheets. Kissing her lips and collarbone, he kiss the edges of her bra and licked between her ample cleavage.

Bulla's eyes closed forcefully as his hot mouth massage her skin. His hands reached behind her looked for the zipper to remove to satin and lace from her. Laughing to herself she found it herself and unzipped it and removed it for him as he removed his own shirt and pants for her. A blush came across her beautiful face once more as she was sky of being seen completely naked by the man who she grew up with. Goten smiled at how perfect she was, her innocence was so sexy to him. Goten removed his underwear to make the playing field even. Bulla made the first move and leaned down to his fully elevated shaft.

Goten was completely shocked to feel her wet mouth on his but did nothing to stop the advances. Trying to keep himself under control was becoming increasing difficult. Having her creamy ass bouncing in his face was too much of temptation. Goten smirked at the idea and slid his fingers into her wet folds causing her to moan loud in the illuminated room. Bulla stopped after a few moments and looked back at him with desire in her eyes. "Let's do it". Goten nodded to her as she laid on her back and watched him positioned himself over her and she only nodded.

"WAIT"! Goten was confused at her screaming at him. Bulla sat up and looked at him. "Did you bring the condom"? Goten mentally slapped himself and looked in the nightstand. Opening the drawer he pulled out the latex protection and slid it over himself as Bulla nodded to him. "Will it hurt"? He nodded to her. Kissing her he slid himself into her causing her to let out a long moan into the kiss. She dug her nails into his shoulders and he proceeded to move in and out of her. Her eyes were tightly squeezed together as she relaxed after a minute or two.

He slowed down but she opened her eyes to him and told him to go faster. He abided by her and placed one hand on the head board and the other next to her ear. The entire bed began to move. Wrapping her long porcelain legs around him made him push harder causing her to scream his name out it pleasure and lust. Bulla's eyes began to water as she experienced the sensations running through her entire body. It was amazing that a single person could make her feel so good. Goten just kept looking down to her as she kept tighten on him as he knew she was climaxing on him. Goten decided he should also as her juices were running out of her onto his covers.

Goten pulled her up to a sitting position as he gained more access to her and got deeper. Her pleasurable screams filled his ears as he jolted her one last time. Bulla collapsed on his shoulder as her arms were still wrapped around his shoulders. Goten laid her down on the sheets and laid next to her pushing her hair out her face. "Thank you Goten".

**Author's Note: Well it took a while to write this one review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
